Everytime
by Cadence of my dying Breath
Summary: Jace is just going through the motions. What happens when Izzy sets him up with Clary? Rated T for extra precaution.
1. They Meet

**Hey guys another Fan-fic By Yours Truly. Written almost a year ago. My very first Clace fic. **

**Based on Mario Vasquez's Every Time I**

* * *

><p>Jace Herondale never had to worry about girls. They came and went by the days. Never had he had a girl longer than a week. And he was Okay with that. He had a long list of girls waiting to be next, and each one would be at his disposal. He never had to try. Maybe that is why he got so bored easily. There was never any action in his love life. No, scratch that. There was plenty of action in his love life. Just not the type of action he wanted. And even as he thought this, it scared him. He wanted something more, when he could have every blonde in the city, every brunette, every Puerto Rican was his. But he wanted more. His life was like a fog. He went around like a zombie doing what everyone expected him to do. He went clubbing with Izzy whenever she was down. And he talked with Alec; even about Magnus. But still something was missing.<p>

"Come on Jace! You take longer to get ready than I do, and I'm a girl."

Typical Isabelle Lightwood.

"Oh, Izzy leave him alone." Typical Alec, to defend his honor.

Typical. Predictable. See what I mean. He's missing something and he doesn't know what it is…yet.

Pandemonium. This was the place to be to go man-hunting. But unlike Izzy and Alec, Jace wanted chics. It wasn't that hard for any of them. They were all naturally attractive.

**Jace's POV**

Izzy had just broken up with Simon for the 100th time and so she was on the prowl once more. Alec just stayed at the bar as usual. His main pull was Magnus, who would probably meet up with him later.

I was bored. With at least five chics dancing with me, I still couldn't find what I wanted. But then I saw this one girl. She had a shock of red curls. She was wearing all black, and I've never seen a girl dance like that. Her hips swayed to the beat. And she was dancing with this other girl. With sleek black hair that looked all too familiar. IZZY!

Wow, I had to get to know her. She had to be mine. And now is my time. Izzy and this girl were walking over to the bar. I had to get over there. Man, I had to have her. I lost my little fan-group, and walked over there. Amazingly they hadn't noticed I left.

As I made it to the bar, I have to say, I underestimated her beauty. She was gorgeous with emerald eyes, big and innocent. But what I didn't expect was her denying me.

"Hey, Hun, I haven't seen you here before."

"That's because I wasn't trying to be seen." She turned around and continued her conversation with Iz, who was silently giggling. I was surprised. No girl resisted me. Not even guys could resist sometimes. Wow, talk about self control. But I had to have her.

"Let me rephrase myself. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"I tried to make it quick. She will be mine.

"Okay, let me rephrase _myself_. You're _obviously _not getting it. I am having a conversation with my friend Iz. Have a good night." She smiled and turned around. Iz was trying her best to control her laughter.

"You do know, I'm Isabelle's brother, right." I grinned at her. Obviously Iz hadn't told her about me.

"Oh, right. So you're the famous Jace Herondale. Iz I doubted you at first, but I guess he really is an ass. He still doesn't understand that _I _am having a conversation with _you._" Izzy couldn't control her laughter any longer, and to my surprise this girl—whom I still haven't got a name for—was laughing, too. Just then Magnus and Alec walked up.

"Oh, Iz you've finally introduced Jace to Clary." Alec said. He got daggers from both Isabelle and now identified Clary. "What?"

"Up until now, _he _didn't know my name." She put enfaces on the he, like I was some type of disease. I guess it showed on my face, because they all laughed then.

"So, what do you think?" asked Magnus. Smooth as usual.

"Um, I think I want to dance. Come on Izzy, this is my song." She grabbed Isabelle's, and together they ran back to the dance floor.

I didn't realize I was staring until Magnus said, "She's got moves doesn't she." I reluctantly turned my head to look at him. I nodded.

"Man, I have to have her." And I did. This was what I was looking for. A chase is what I needed. This girl was what I needed and I knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Dude, if you think you can get her, go ahead. But if you break her heart, Iz will kill you. And don't underestimate her size: that's 101 pounds and six feet of pure fierceness. If Izzy doesn't kill you, Clarissa will. Dude, she can kick my ass and that's not something I'm proud to admit." Alec smiled. "Your call."

I looked at Alec. He was grinning devilishly. Something was going on behind my back and I didn't like it.

***On the DanceFloor.***

"So, Iz do you think it worked?"

"Girl, I think you have him hooked thanks for doing this again. He really needs to get out. It's like he doesn't even notice when a girl comes and goes anymore. I'm sorry about Sebastian. I know you really liked him."

"It's all good Izzy. I needed to break it off anyways. He was getting aggressive and I don't know what he would have done if I would have broken up with him. Luckily he left me for that Kaelie-girl. That girl gets around." Izzy burst into laughter, along with Clary. They decided to go to Izzy's house since Clary's home was too far away.

It didn't faze Clary at all to learn that Iz still lived with her brothers and sub sequentially, her brother's current lovers. Gratefully, Clary fell into a deep slumber; whereas, across the hall Jace lay awake wondering how he could possibly get Clary to want him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry If this seems Cheesy. IF you think so, stop now or forever hold your flames. Just kidding. IDGAF. <strong>

**Anyways. Review. **


	2. Whatever, Mom

**This is just a filler chapter. Tell me if I should continue posting. **

**Smile and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Sometimes Clary would stay over for days at a time. Each time she stayed over, Jace tried to woo her. But each time Clary just smiled and said "Ah, no. Just like every other time you've asked me." For three weeks he tried and just when he was finally at his wit's end, she agreed.<p>

"Really? Angel, if this is a dream, then I don't wanna wake up… ever."

She smiled her flawless smile and said, "No you're not asleep. What did you have in mind?"

His smile faltered as he tried to think of a quick plan. He had been stressing over just getting her that he forgot to make plans when it happened. Then his eyes brightened again. "Nothing much," he tried to play it cool. "Just a walk in central park so that we can get to know each other better."

She had a satisfied smile on her face as she turned and went to Izzy's room. Jace was surprised. He never, ever wanted to get to know any girl he asked out. But Clary was different. She wasn't one of the easy girls he usually picked out. She was a puzzle to him, but he was determined to figure her out. He realized that he truly wanted to be with her.

Clary walked upstairs and into Isabelle's room. "Okay, so I did it. I said yes." Clary wore a wistful smile on her face. She was looking forward to just hanging out with Jace. She leaned against the door. Izzy squealed, pulling her out of her daze. Her expression was enough for Izzy to elaborate.

"Oh, my, gosh! I think you're falling for him." Izzy screeched.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are girl, yes you are. I bet if I say his name your stomach will get butterflies. See, watch. JAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEE."

And Clary felt her stomach do flip flops. "Oh, shut up Izzy!" she hit Izzy playfully.

"Ouch. Why'd you hit me for speaking the truth?"

Clary smiled. She knew she was in for a wild ride. She just didn't know how wild.

As Clary lay that night she found it hard to sleep. All she could do was anticipate her time with Jace. Izzy was right she was falling for Jace. Now all she could do was hope that he liked her.

Across the hall, Jace was trying to sleep but found that, just like every other night, he could not find sleep. All he thought of was that fire-y red head across the hall. He felt giddy inside. She had finally said yes. But then a thought struck him. What if he returned to his old ways? He hadn't had a date in three weeks. Not since he met Clary. What if he hurt her, but he put the doubts aside. He decided he'd never hurt Clary. Maybe he was wrong.

It was twelve before any of them had awoken. Alec and Izzy were the first to wake up, because unlike Jace and Clary, they had a full night and half a day of sleep. When Clary finally awoke, she was startled to see that Jace was looking down at her, and she distinctly smelled something burning. She looked down at herself and blushed fiercely to see that she had kicked the covers off of herself and all she had on was a pair of boy shorts, and a tank-top. She pulled the comforter back over her body then looked up at Jace, who was smirking.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked her voice going higher than she thought it could.

Jace just smirked and left the room, leaving behind a very confused Clary. Clary put on her clothing and made up the guest bed. Then, she made her way downstairs where the smell of burning food became very strong. She walked into the Kitchen and almost screamed. There at the stove was Izzy and a skillet that consequently ablaze.

"What in the Angel's Name are you doing?" she grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. She heard snickering behind her and saw Alec there barely containing himself.

"She was _trying_ to cook!" he laughed. Izzy shot daggers at Alec then turned her attention to Clary.

"Where are you headed?" she signaled to Clary's duffel bag.

"Home to change clothes."

"No need, I gotcha."

"Oh, Isabelle, Please? I am not a life-sized Barbie doll."

"But, Clary it's your first date with him."

"You do realize that _him,_ is your brother, right?"

"Clarissa Fairchild you take your butt up those stairs and into my room. We are not discussing this, I'm picking your clothing and make-up."

"Alright, mom." Clary rolled her eyes and Alec chuckled.

"Oh and just for that, I'm making you wear 3inch heels."

"You were going to make me do that anyways!" Clary yelled from the stairs.

"Yeah, but now I have a reason to make you suffer." Izzy yelled back. Alec full out laughed then. "You can go get take out from Taki's. Get the usual." She turned to get her purse but before she could get her money Alec replied.

"Alright, _mom._"

"Just for that, you can pay for it yourself."

"But mom…"

"No, buts. Get the heck outta here and get some food."

She then proceeded to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. After thirty minutes of pure torture, Isabelle let Clary look in the mirror. "Wow Izzy. I'm more than impressed." Instead of looking over the top, Clary actually looked modest. She had on black skinny jeans, black v-neck t-shirt, with black heels as promised and a black sweater. Her usually curly hair was flat-ironed, and her make-up was Al-natural. Izzy smiled behind her. She was impressed herself at her own handy work.

Clary walked nervously down to the kitchen where she met Jace. "Hey there, beautiful. Are you ready?" they interlocked arms and made their way to Central Park.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XOXO <strong>_

_**STAY UNSPOKEN**_

_**Cadence.**_


	3. Pippi Vs Bleach Blonde

**So here is chapter three. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>The evening was calming. They walked under the ever changing autumn leaves. They made small talk, but mostly they walked in a comfortable silence. They held hands and enjoyed the company of each other. There night couldn't get any better, and it was almost perfect. Almost.<p>

One thing that continually got on Clary's nerves was the fact that they weren't alone. It seemed as if wherever Jace went he had a groupie to try and flirt with him. This one blonde just didn't seem to get the message. Each time Clary had to struggle to keep her cool. Sometimes her face was as red as her hair because she could never hide her emotions.

"Oh, Jace! I'm sorry I just keep bumping into you." Clary looked away from Jace to see Aline; again.

"Maybe that's because you've been following us since we got her. Stalker." Her mumbling was hardly conceivable, but Jace laughed anyway and Aline just glared.

"You got something to say, _Pippi?_"

"1. Pippi is my nickname so you're not hurting me there," she saw Alien's glare falter, "And 2. I've told you twice that we are on a date right now, and that later, when he's not on my watch, you can have your fun. Obviously you didn't get the message." Clary got in her face. She was ready for blows. She wanted to pull out all of her jet black hair.

Then she felt a tug on her Jacket sleeve and looked up to see Jace smirking like there was no freakin' tomorrow. "Come on, Pippi, let's go. She's not worth a fight, although that would be totally HOT."

Clary couldn't help but giggle. "Perv!" She turned and interlaced their hands and made their way back to the Mansion they called home.

Izzy was all over her before she could even take off her sweater. She was in the middle of taking her heels off when Izzy dragged her to her room. "So, how was it? You have to tell me" Izzy's onyx eyes sparkled. She was happy to see her friend happy. She knew Clary needed to get out, and she knew Jace needed a new flame to rekindle his fire, so she set them up.

"Oh, Izzy it was great. You must have super powers or something. You have a candid ability to set people up. The only problem was his groupies. This one chic, Alien or something like that, just kept following us around and I honestly wanted to kick her in her throat. Angel, she was freaking stalking us—or shall I say stalking Jace."

Izzy giggled as usual. "I think you like Jace so much, that you would fight for him, even though you've only been on one date. You want to be his one and only main thing. Damn girl, you got it bad!"

"You know what? SHUT! UP! ISABELLE! LIGHTWOOD!"

"You tell me to shut up when I speak the truth. Angel what is wrong with you people?"

While Clary was trying to hide her love for Jace, he was downstairs trying to deny it. Jace and Alec were discussing the date. To make it manlier and accommodate Jace, they drank beer while doing so. "Okay, so do you think you'll stick with Clary this time?"

"I doubt that I can stick with one girl for longer than one week."

"What? Jace doesn't think he can do it?"

"I know I can't. And I'm not making any bets so don't even try."

"Why can't you stick with one girl."

"It's not that I can't. It's just this is Clary. She's different: a different that I don't like. Sure chasing her was fun, but I don't know. I think she's cute, not hot. Well unless she's pissed, then she's like a tamale. But she is not my type." He looked up at the sound of the door bell. Then he heard the girls giggling as they ran downstairs.

" Oh My God, it smells so good." Izzy laughed as she brought the pizza boxes to the counter in the Kitchen. They guys crowded around the pizza only to pull away disgusted. The toppings included anchovies and mushrooms.

"Whoever said girls eat healthy lied." Alec's face was contorted.

"Do worry, we got this pizza for us. We got an all Veggie for you guys." Clary smiled innocently at Jace.

"Whatever," he said. "I'll deal." He grabbed a couple of slices and went back into the living room. He didn't mean to hurt Clary's feelings. How could he explain to her that he was afraid to hurt her without letting her down easily? He was new to this. Never had he wanted more from a girl than just one night. To Clary though, it seemed, He obviously didn't have as good a time as Clary had. The only reason she had even gone out with him was because Izzy asked her to. Maybe he was just pretending. Maybe he wasn't. Being as perceptible as she was, Clary noticed.

"There's your answer Izzy." Clary said nonchalantly, easily hiding her true emotions. Inside she felt like dying. She was humiliated. Here she was thinking she was falling for him. How could she possibly fall for someone so… so despicable.

"There's my answer to what?" Isabelle knew Clary was trying to hint at something, she just didn't know what.

"Did he enjoy the evening as much as I did? You know what; I think I'm going to take off. I'll see you later." Her sentences were rushed. How could she possibly hold on to what she was feeling?

"Clary, wait!" Izzy and Alec screamed simultaneously. Alec was starting to like her. She was the one who had introduced him to Magnus. He and Izzy had known her way longer than three weeks. But just like that, Jace was alienating yet another person. He never liked Izzy's idea of hooking them up, but Clary agreed. He knew this would happen.

She turned to look at them. Jace was completely oblivious to the happenings in the kitchen. It was just like him to be an aloof bastard. "Clary, It's not your fault Jace is an ass." Izzy said.

"He doesn't know how to handle having a girl that doesn't give it up right away." Alec said. How could he make her see? He really did enjoy Clary's company, as did Isabelle. But somehow he knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

Izzy glared at him from behind. "Alec, I understand you're trying to comfort me, but um… I'm just gonna go. Iz I'll stop by later to get my stuff."

Clary ran home, not even bothering to get a cab. She needed to clear her mind of that ass she so suddenly fell in love with. And so she ran. When it began to rain she didn't notice. When she got home, she wasn't surprised to see how tired she was. But even in her exhaustion she couldn't find sleep. And all night she shivered because she refused to take off her clothing. She kept telling herself she would not cry for him. He didn't love her why she should she give him the satisfaction. And as dawn approached she finally found sleep and she slept with one tear falling from her eyes. She slept.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think. Review! Review! If you review I'll update sooner. Also spelling and grammar please let me know if you see any mistakes.<strong>

**Until Next Time, **

**Cadence. **

**Chau. **


	4. One Phone Call

**Here's the next installment. I hope you like. Jace's end Quote is from Mario Vasquez's Every Time I. The song rocks. You tube it. Well here you go.**

**One Phone Call:**

**Disclaimer: you get the picture.**

* * *

><p>Isabelle didn't see Clary for weeks. Every time she saw Jace even looking at a girl, she seethed. She only did this to help him out. She knew he needed it, because he then returned to his zombie like form. She was angry as hell. He didn't care that he'd made Clary angry.<p>

Clary didn't answer any of her calls, and Izzy was starting to get worried. She even went to her house, but there was no one home.

She was about to get on Jace's case when she saw him with Aline, but luckily she got a phone call that saved the alien's face. The caller I.D said State Penitentiary.

"Holy shiz, Jace what did you do?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything… Look if this is about Clary, I swear!"

"No this is not about Clary. That state penitentiary is calling my phone." At least he had some idea why Alec and Izzy were made at him. She paused to flip open her phone without messing up her newly polished nails. "Hello?"

"Oh, damn. Isabelle, is that you?" The voice was gruff and strained.

"Yeah, uh, may I ask who is calling and why are you calling from jail?"

"Yeah this is, um, Clary."

In the back ground Isabelle heard a man yell "Hey, you said your name was Clarissa."

Clary replied, "It is Bimbo, Clary is what my friends call me." To the phone she said, "Stupid asshat. You would think he'd know how to guess." Her voice was still gruff. "So can you come and get me, they won't let me leave on my own. They've already lost one guard on my behalf."

"Dammit! What the hell are you doing in Jail? If you say Jace, I'll kick your ass!"

"No, I would never go to jail for him. I'm not one of his crazy, stalker-ish exes. In fact, we weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. We went on one date." Clary paused to laugh which immediately turned into coughing. "I'll explain everything when you come and get me—if you're coming—god I need a shower!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere."

"Iz, I'm quite sure I'll be here unless I want to be in any more trouble than I already am."

Isabelle laughed. "Right, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot. Damn Clary, when did you become such a bad girl?" she laughed again.

"Haven't I always been? Okay, I gotta go, I think this guard is getting mad at me. You know how they say you only get one phone call, well I was so messed up the first number I called was 911, and I'm already in jail! Luckily he gave me another phone call."

"Okay Clare, ba-bye." She flipped her phone back. "Alec, come here!" When he came down stairs he was fixing his sweater. His face was pale when he saw Izzy's all knowing expression.

"What do you want? It sounded important."

"What I think is important is what you and a certain sparkly top notch magician was just upstairs doing?"

"Oh, shut up so I can go back upstairs to my 'top-notch sparkly magician'" when he said it he used air-quotes.

That was so last weekend, Izzy thought. "No can do, older brother of mine. Clary's in jail, and something tells me she'll talk to you about what exactly happened. And especially if it's about our asshatty brother, Jace."

"What makes you think she'll talk to me and not you?"

"Alec, she was the first one to figure out you had a crush on Jace. Jace and I were in the dark about it until Magnus told me months ago. And I don't think Jace even knows."

Alec gave her a "let's keep it that way" look but before he could reply Jace walked in.

"Jace doesn't know about what?"

"Ah, nothing. So Alec, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll come. Let me go tell Magnus."

"Wait! What are you guys talking about? I hate being out of the bubble." Alec and Izzy looked at Jace like he was pathetic.

"Nothing!" This time both Alec and Isabelle said it at the same time.

Jace looked determined to find out. "Look, Jace, why don't you go entertain that little blonde zit you've been hanging with lately."

Alec ran upstairs to contain his laughter, and went to find Magnus already clothed and ready to go. "Where are you going?" Alec asked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm going with you. Clary needs me."

"How did you know what we were talking about?"

Magnus winked at Alec. "MAGIC!"

Alec laughed and followed Magnus down stairs where Alien and Izzy were having a stare off.

"You know what zit, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Alec and Magnus immediately started bawling. There laughing was too uncontrolled to go unnoticed.

"God Alec, you're taking your boyfriend to?" Of course he was. What did she expect? He was never leaving someone he loved to hang with Jace.

"Yeah, apparently he wants to go get," he eyed Jace, "_her _with us. He was already ready when I went upstairs. He said he used," **he gasped**, "MAGIC," **air quotes again **"to hear our conversation, and is intent on going with us."

His animated conversation with Izzy was enough to start Jace and Izzy into a raucous of laughter. "Oh well, let's go!"

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Jace was already putting on his jacket.

"Oh no you're not. You're gonna make sure this blonde bimbo isn't in my—_our—_house when we come back." She stifled a giggle as she saw Jace poked his lip out like a little kid getting the small side of the stick. "Too bad. What the hell are you doing with her anyways? You know what? Never mind."

They got in the car and left Jace to deal with his very annoying, whiny 'girlfriend' of the week. He honestly didn't want to do it. He wanted to be with them. He knew they were going to get Clary. But why should he care. He didn't even like her. Jace rolled his eyes. Of course he did. He'd felt awake when she was with him, even though she was turning down an offer to date him. He felt alive on that date even though he said to Alec that he didn't. And this is how he showed that he liked her; He dated that one chic that annoyed her more than anyone would have thought humanly possible. How dare he even think she'd forgive him, but then again she did just leave randomly. He didn't remember her leaving, he just remembered she was gone and Izzy was mad at him and Alec was—well he was Alec—and trying to act like the adult in the situation even though they were all college graduates. Jace had escaped within his head. If they were gonna block him out, then he would show them the same.

He had almost forgotten about Alien until she stepped out onto the porch. "You know Jace, if you want me to stick around, you have got to control that biyotch of a sister of yours."

"Naw, you can go."

"Excuse me? What do you mean I can go? I'm the best thing that has happened to you."

"You wish you were but someone already holds that spot. Sorry?" By his voice anyone could tell he was anything but sorry. "Like I said, you can go."

"I don't even care Jace; I was going to break up with you _anyways_."

"Okay, so since we are at a consensus, _you can go!"_

"Ugh, fine. Just let me get my stuff."

"No need, Izzy already threw it in the trash. I have to tell you it was very amusing to watch as you burnt all your own clothes."

"You mean I just burnt all my clothing? That was my clothing in the trash? Why didn't you tell me?" She was whining/squealing and Jace winced. Dammit, if she wasn't annoying, well he didn't know what annoying was.

"For starters, why would you even set our trash aflame? You're a nut, that's why Izzy doesn't like you. And then, to make matters worse for you. You burnt her clothes when they were already in the friggin' trash. And you saw she was about to leave so you pick that time to argue with her. Talk about common sense. And lastly, you tried to stare down Isabelle when no one wins at that game when they're playing Iz. You are a complete and utter NUT. I find myself repeating myself once again but this time I'm not going to be nice about it. Good-bye. See you never again, and angel forbids you show up here. Either Izzy or Clary or both will have a fit and well you don't wanna be on the other side of that fist of fury. Goodbye Aline."

Just as Aline ran away distraught, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec pulled up. At first, Jace did not see Clary, but she was lying on Magnus' lap in the back seat. She looked terrible. Her Black jeans were torn and her shirt was non-existent. It was only a few scraps that covered her in all the right places. Her fierce red curls were everywhere about her head. And one of her heels was broken. And he was quite sure there was someone else's blood on the back of her neck. To Jace, she couldn't look any hotter. But right now was not the time to be fantasizing about the one girl he couldn't have, because winning her back would be even harder than it was to win her over.

He could only watch as she limped into the house. He didn't dare approach because Izzy was giving him the 'If you do, I'll kick your ass' stare. She knew him all too well.

As they made it into Isabelle's room, Isabelle ordered Magnus to get some towels and wet them. She made Alec go steal a pair of Jace's sweat pants, and a white beat. All the while Clary protested that she was fine and that she could wash herself up. Of course Isabelle paid her no mind. She knew for a fact that Clary was putting up that front she always puts up to hide from everyone else.

After changing into the clothes she sat on the bed. She felt Isabelle's inquiring eyes upon her.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you? And by the looks of it, you've already had a beating."

"Actually you should have seen the other guy. All of that," she gestured at her old clothing, "was the consequence of my own action. I wasn't hit once. But I guess I should tell you everything. And Alec and Magnus would want to know so you can bring them in." She remembered how Isabelle made them leave so she could change, even though they were gay, and well Clary had nothing to hide. Her boobs never passed the 34c mark. "Oh, and you can even get Jace if you want? I don't really care."

Isabelle looked skeptical, but she invited everyone in. She made Jace sit by the door; she was still made for bringing Aline into their house.

"Okay so I went straight home after I left the house that night. And I slept fitfully but finally awoke for good at around three, so I decided to come back and get my stuff. On the way over, I decided to walk, I got a call from my girl Maia. Iz you remember Maia, right? You know, the Hispanic badass. She was crying—which I've never experienced before—so I changed direction and ran to her house. When I got there she was a wreck. She looked worse than I did out there." She gestured to window. "It took me two days to figure out what was wrong with her, and even then her throat was too hoarse to even talk in an accessible voice. She was in so much pain, and that's when I discovered the bruises. She had bruises all over her body, and I was trying to get her to tell me who did this, but I already knew. It was Jordan, her abusive boyfriend with the tendency to beat out all his insecurities. Just like Daniel, her S-O-B brother. So when she finally got composure I told her one thing. I said 'We are going to train and we are going to give this sucker a run for his got damned money, you got that.' And you laugh Magnus, but I was downright serious and I didn't even need the training I wanted to kick his ass right then and there. But I let her take it all in, and we went to a tae-kwon-do class. It was more for self defense. And then we went searching for him. And where do we find him, you may ask? At Daniel's rundown apartment, that's where." By then Clary was lying down on Isabelle's bed. "We didn't want a gang fight, but that was what we were about to get. So we thought we'd face the inevitable, and bring a few seraph blades with us. Those are the best, you know. And we marched right into Daniels house and we kicked Jordan's ass. No lie the guy probably needed medical attention after we were done with him, and we didn't even use the blades. We were going to leave that sucker for Daniel to find, but the bastard met us at the door. And instead of fighting us like we thought, he had the police waiting on us outside. I wonder how much he even saw. But anyways, Maia ran like hell, especially for someone just recently injured, and she got away; but I, being the shortest of all my friends, got exactly nowhere. But it's not like I tried to run, I wanted to be known for beating that stupid asshat out of his wit. But it was whatever. So they took me into headquarters and they flipping congratulate me! Turns out they were actually after Jordan and Daniel. Said they've never seen this much damage done by a kid in their lives. Of course I had to tell them I was 26, and that took them even more by surprise. Even more so, that they offered me a job on the force. It was crazy. But I declined and so they decided to treat me like a prisoner, giving me rights and wrongs or whatever. They gave me one phone call which later turned into two and well one guard accidentally lost an eye. I wasn't trying to, but he kept talking and someone had to shut him up. Honestly, isn't it illegal for the guards to converse with the prisoners? Isn't it like rape or something? Aren't they like practicing their power over us? Well whatever."

She let out a big breath, which indicated that she was done. They all laughed. Even Clary laughed once she played back all that she said. She sounded delusional. She sounded not fully there.

"Wow Clary you had a wild two weeks after you left."

She smiled and nodded in recognition of the voice. Even though everyone was still laughing, it seemed as if they were also holding their breath and waiting for Clary to blow. "You bet I did." But Clary would not let them see the pain he had truly caused her. That in fact she was on her way to Maia's house to find comfort when she found Maia like that. She would not let him know that she had fallen so quickly in love only to be hurt. No, she would not let them see.

It was midnight when Isabelle and Clary went to bed, only once again, Clary couldn't find sleep. She was thinking about the blond across the hall. No she could not sleep at all. And she had this overwhelming thirst that she could not put off any longer.

She pushed of the covers and ran downstairs into the Kitchen. On the way she heard immense giggling coming from Alec's room, which was weird since Magnus went home to get more clothing. She dubbed that they were probably talking on the phone or Magnus had come back. But she knew for a fact that Alec was no cheater, and knowing this brought back weird and drunken memories that she rather not bring forth.

She was so deep in thought as she poured her cherry kool-aid ® that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone. In fact she was about to dig out a bite when she noticed Jace and almost dropped her glass. When their eyes met, she turned away. She was unable to meet his gaze so she poured out the rest of her juice and decided she had fulfilled her thirst and could retire into Izzy's room.

Before she could even leave the Island, Jace was there. So she turned and went the other way. Jace blocked her that way to. _Damn him for being so much faster, she cursed his name. _"Clary would you just look at me?"

"No." It was as simple as that. And instead of trying to use an entrance to the kitchen, she climbed over the cabinet and through the decorative pillars into the living room. But even then Jace caught up to her. "Dammit Clary, why are you so stubborn." As if out of impulse, she smacked him. Hard. And if it were anyone else Jace would have hit back. He wasn't a wife-beater, but he was not one to be hit multiple times without doing something to stop it.

"You say that as if you have any right to criticize me. Now please let me go?"

He didn't and Clary was getting extremely annoyed. "What do you even want from me? You said you didn't even enjoy yourself when you were with me, now what's changed?"

" I lied. And how did you even know about that? Did Alec tell you?"

"Don't worry about it, and why would you lie?"

"I don't know. I was afraid I would turn into a player and I would hurt you like all those other girls."

"And what makes me any different than all those other girls? What makes you want to protect me from the pain you've caused to so many other people?"

"I don't know. I'm freaking crazy about you!"

"Well I don't believe you." She turned away, and was about to go up the stairs when Jace grabbed her hand again. "Angel Jace, stop. I don't want to hear it."

"Listen Clary…"

"No you listen," but she was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. She let herself be drawn into him, and pushed all rational thought away. _**This **_was what she wanted.

"Clary, you are the one thing I should have kept part of me. Baby I just can't live without you, you're all I need. I know I didn't say much, but girl you're my only one. I'm trippin' without you. I think about it _**EVERYTIME I**_ breathe."

* * *

><p><strong>Chau,<strong>

**Cadence. **


	5. God I Hope So

**I thought I had already uploaded this, but it has come to my attention that that is no the case. I'm sorry I left you waiting. With that being said... Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI series. **

* * *

><p>That night was legendary. And no—before you get the wrong idea—Nothing happened. It was surprising because I was willing, but Jace only asked me to sleep with him. He only wanted me to lie beside him in his arms.<p>

_I want to taste that mouth again. Wanting brings me down in a whoosh. There's only the wanting. Bring my lips to his and its like melting. Those amber eyes flutter open, see me. His sculpted body comes to life with a start. Every muscle in his arms flexing as he pushes himself up, pulls me under and slides on top. The weight of him forces the air from my lungs like a bellows, but still it comes out as the lightest of sighs. And there's his mouth again on mine. A heat, a pressure, a promise of things to come, a promise I'm rising to meet. His fingertips are whispers on my skin. A thumb inches toward my breast, traces circles over and around. I move my mouth to the salty skin of his neck. I feel my thighs move apart by a knee. It is as if I have stopped breathing for a moment. I'm hollowed out and searching his eyes for the next move. "Wait," he whispers. "Tonight, we sleep. Tonight I lay beside you knowing that you are once again mine. Please. Just sleep for me Clary." I don't want to, I want to whimper and ask him to touch me again. A touch that sends shivers down my back. Tonight I will sleep because tomorrow night his soul is mine for the taking. I go to sleep with this thought close in my mind. _

We only slept. And we would have continued if it weren't for Izzy's dreading screeches. What the angel was wrong with her? Why in the angel's name is she screaming?

Then she's into Jace's room and I am glad that we _only _slept. "What in Ithuriel's name is going on in here? Clary please don't tell me you've done something you'll regret."

I am so confused. What is she rambling about? I feel Jace shaking beside me, stifling harsh laughter. I find myself laughing, too. She sees that we're laughing and her face screws up even more. "What the devil is funny?"

This causes Jace to start a raucous of laughter. "Izzy," he says in between laughter, "What are you talking about?"

"What in Ithuriel's name did you guys do last night? I wake up and I see that Clary's gone and I find her in here. Care to explain?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened last night, Isabelle."

"Then how did you end up here?"

"uh… I bumped into him last night. We talked and then well… we ended up here. Nothing happened."

"Then why are your lips red?"

Before I knew I was doing it, I shot out of the bed and was in front of the mirror. I blushed when I saw my lips. They were unnaturally red. Crap, how was I going to explain this… "Uh… okay so we kissed, but that's all."

Through all of this Jace was still laughing. _Still! _Here I was struggling to keep my composure, and he's _still_ laughing. This isn't even fair. "Come on Isabelle, I think we'd should finish this conversation in your room." Her eyes got the same evil glint mine had before this idea came to mind. She was thinking the same thing that I was.

I make way for the door, but my path is suddenly blocked. It's Jace, of course. His closeness makes my body yearn for his. _Later_ I tell myself. "Play nice, fray. I'll get you back if you play dirty." His whispering sends shivers down my back, and shallows my breath.

"God I hope so." I shiver. He laughs. Izzy is disgusted.

We head to Isabelle's room. "So Clary, what did you have in mind?"

"Well remember when I was telling you about Maia? She called last night. She wants to meet us at Pandemonium. I was wondering if you could…"

Isabelle's screeching before I can even finish. Yes tonight I was going to play dirty.

** Jace's POV**

Dammit. Isabelle just had to have her fun didn't she? We're going to pandemonium, again. How does she have this much power over Alec and I? No scratch that. She probably used Magnus to get Alec to come, although I'm not certain he would have refused; even without Magnus. How does she even manage to drag Clary into this? I'm certain she would fight on my side. Here she comes. Dammit, I'm doomed. Isabelle just loves playing Barbie with Clary, doesn't she? God did she have to bring out her secret weapon; Seven inch black stilettos. I'm doomed; did I already mention that. Sorry I said it again just for the affect. Did I mention I'm doomed?

"Jace stop Drooling! Let's go. Oh, yeah Iz, Simon said he'd meet us there."

**CPOV**

Haha. Jace is going to give me what I want, even if I have to take it from him. Lovely wording, I know. We're at the bar which is totally boring. I haven't seen Isabelle since we met up with Simon. Damn her, and her happily ever after Cinderella stories. "Maia, let's dance." Before I know it we're on the floor dancing to a new song. At least I haven't heard it, but it's telling my story, so I sing along as we dance. If we danced any closer, we wouldn't need a room, it would be a true take-me-on-the-floor story of my life.

_Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl,_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl_

_I'm not my-self tonight_

That's the only part I know so I kept singing it. Until Maia is taken by another guy. "Raphael?"

He grins smooth as always.

"Maia es mi amor. Yo gustaría si ella baila conmigo."

"Ah, so this is why she wanted us to come." I watch as she dances away with Raphael. Just then someone's arms wrap around my waist, and I am no longer alone. I turn around knowing who to expect. "Come to claim your prize already Jace?"

"I believe a certain red head is being a very bad girl." I shiver. Damn him, and his sex innuendos. "You're going to pay for that Fray."

I lean in to whisper in his ear. "God, I hope so."

And we danced. We danced till the club was closed down. Then he took me home, and we went to his room. No questions asked as he carried me up the stairs. My legs wrapped around his waist. Kissing my neck and causing me to moan, before we even got there. He closed the door with his foot.

**You can imagine what happens after that you perverts… **

**Sorry it was rude of me to call you out of your names, please forgive me. Once again I'm Rambling. **

**CLARY: Could you shut up already. **

**JACE: Yeah you're kinda ruining the moment in here *he throws something against his door.***

**IZZY: Hey, if that was My stiletto , Clary you'll have hell to pay. **

**SIMON: Izzy come back to bed, will you. **

**ALEC: Angel, shut the hell up. **

**MAGNUS: OOOH, You made Alec mad. We'll all have hell to pay. **

**ME: You guys don't find it weird that you all live in the same House and you and your lovers have across the hallway conversations at night. That's totally normal…**

**Any ways**

**ALL: THAT'S ALL FOLKS. *Screen is ripped by the snout of porky the pig* ****(haha remember him from the old cartoons you used to watch on Saturday mornings. You know you do.)**

**Oh well **

_**THE END. **_


End file.
